Love In The Coffee Shop
by devilojoshi
Summary: Rencana Karin dan Hinata berjalan sukses. Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya!/ fic spesial request bunny-chan/ SasuNaru/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ RnR/ complete
1. Chapter 1

**-Love In The Coffee Shop-**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M—tapi untuk chap ini baru T hehe

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, EYD tidak mendukung, Perkataan sehari-hari, Lemon di chap selanjutnya, dll

**.**

**(~^ 3^)~(^0^)/**

.

Summary : Sasuke yang sedang galau karena baru putus dari pacarnya-Sakura- bertemu dengan seorang pemuda pemilik coffee shop. Dari pertemuan itu hati Sasuke dan pemuda itu ternyata saling berpautan, sebuah benang merah telah terpasang pada jari keling keduanya. Akankah benang merah itu membantu mereka untuk bersama?

.

.

.

'Sial! Hari yang menyebalkan. Ternyata si pinky –bahkan aku tak mau lagi menyebut namanya- berselingkuh dengan Kabuto. Seharusnya aku tau itu!' Ucap batin seseorang yang sedang berlari di tengah kerumunan orang-orang Tokyo. Kenapa berlari? Salahkan pada hujan yang tiba-tiba saja datang membuat Sasuke-orang itu- yang sedang galau ini menjadi harus terburu-buru mencari tempat meneduh.

Sasuke berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah tempat untuk meneduh. Berdecak dan bergumam kesal sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang basah. Sasuke melihat ke belakang, ternyata tempatnya meneduh adalah sebuah coffee shop.

Mengacuhkan, Sasuke melihat kembali ke depan. Mengamati setiap orang yang sedang berlari sambil menutupi bagian kepalanya, mencari tempat meneduh dan berjalan dengan santai karena memakai payung. Menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari tersialnya.

Di mulai dari dia yang melihat Sakura –mantan kekasihnya- beberapa menit lalu yang sedang berselingkuh. Kesal karena habis dibohongi habis-habisan oleh wanita itu. Sasuke berjalan, diperjalanan dirinya terjebak hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Kesal, sangat kesal! Suasana hatinya sungguh sangat tak menyenangkan hari ini. Semoga saja tak ada yang membuatnya ke—

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sepertinya anda kehujanan? Ingin mampir dulu, tuan?" Tanya suara dari belakang. Tidak tau keadaan Sasuke yang sedang bad mood ini. Mendengus kesal itu lah hal pertama yang di lakukan Sasuke.

'Baru saja aku menyebutkan tidak ingin di buat kesal!' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya. Dengan kesal Sasuke melihat ke belakang. Melihat seorang pemuda tampan—ekhm mungkin lebih pantas untuk dibilang manis—sedang melihat dirinya dengan mata biru indah. Sejenak Sasuke terpana dengan keindahan mata shappire yang bergitu cerah itu. Tetapi kembali ke dunianya karena suara pemuda itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Lebih baik anda meneduh di dalam sambil merasakan coffee kami." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah—mungkin sambil promosi juga.

Karena suasana hatinya yang kesal, lebih baik dia tak mencari gara-gara dan memperpanjang semuanya. Lebih baik dia ikuti saja. 'Mungkin minum coffee bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesalku.' Pikir Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pemuda itu di depannya. Melihat keseluruh ruangan ternyata coffee shop itu cukup ramai. Baunya pun khas dengan bermacam-macam coffee, tapi tidak membuat orang mual, tapi nyaman. 'Lumayan.' Pikir Sasuke sambil terus berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya sampai pada salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Silahkan." Ucap pemuda itu ramah. Dengan gayanya Sasuke berjalan dan duduk pada kursi yang sudah di sediakan itu. "Anda ingin pesan apa? Kami punya semua menu dengan bahan dasar coffee yang nikmat." Jelas pemuda itu basa-basi.

"Hn. Semua orang juga tau, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat daftar menu yang tersedia, dia bahkan tidak melihat sebuah persimpangan di dahi pemuda itu. Untungnya –mungkin- pemuda itu pun bisa menahan persimpangannya supaya tidak membesar lalu meledak.

"Lalu anda pesan apa, tuan?" Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi dengan ramah—dipaksakan.

"Kau cerewet sekali." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Dengan suasana hati yang kesal dan pemuda ini terus bertanya tentang pesanannya. Membuatnya semakin kesal dan mengingat 'mantan kekasihnya' yang sama menyebalkannya—cerewet.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya hanya bertanya 'Anda ingin pesan apa'?" ucap pemuda itu sambil menekan setiap kata.

"Hn."

Ctak

Ok, sekarang persimpangan itu semakin besar di dahi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf tuan 'Teme' yang terhormat, bisakah anda mengunakan kata-kata manusia?" tanya pemuda dengan nada yang dinaikan.

"Hn."

"Grrr... dasar Teme!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan kesal. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi sebelum pergi tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu melihat Sasuke dengan raut muka yang tanda tanya dan kesal.

"Apa?" ketus pemuda itu.

"Aku pesan, cake coffee original dan mocca tanpa gula." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cih... baiklah. Harap tunggu 10 menit." Ucap pemuda itu dengan ketus. Tidak ada lagi kata sopan santun pada pelanggan. Semua tata krama dalam pelayanan pelanggan hilang sudah karena kata-katanya.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Ctak..

"Grr... Teme." Gumam pemuda itu sambil melangkah dengan kesal.

.

Brak

"Hei!" teriak Kiba yang kaget karena nampan yang di taruh oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan 'sangat' keras. "Hati-hati, Naru." Ucap Kiba pada temannya yang disebut Naru itu.

Namanya sebenarnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang di usianya yang sekarang bisa mengelola sebuat coffee Shop yang lumayan terkenal. Tapi karena masih baru, Naruto juga ikut menjadi pelayan di tempatnya ini. Beberapa orang yang bekerja di sini adalah teman-teman dekatanya yang ikut menyumbangkan investasinya, dengan keuntungan yang dibagi rata tentunya. Teman-temannya itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, sebagai pembuat patrisier. Shikamaru, sebagai orang menghitung keuntungan yang di dapat setiap bulannya. Ino, Karin dan Hinata, sebagai pelayan perempuan. Dan Sai, sebagai pelayan laki-laki sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku kesal." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba sambil melihat para tamu yang melihatnya dan Naruto. Kiba tersenyum sambil bicara 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"Ada seorang pelanggan yang sangat menyebalkan. Tadinya aku mau menolongnya sekalian mempromosikan coffee shop ini. Tapi tertanya orang itu menyebalkan sekali. Coba kau bayangkan, dia menyebutku Dobe dua kali, mengataiku bodoh dan menggunakan alien yang bahkan artinya sama sekali tidak ku mengerti. Laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan bukan?" cerocos Naruto pada Kiba yang hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya itu.

"I-iya." Ucap Kiba sambil tergagap. Tidak tau lagi apa yang mau di jawabnya pada teman pirangnya itu.

"Akhh... kau juga sama menyebalkannya. Aku sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar dan kau hanya bilang iya?" ucap Naruto dengan kesal melihat Kiba.

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa? Bilang jika aku juga ikut kesal? Aku tidak tau sikapnya kenapa seperti itu Naruto." ucap Kiba ikut kesal lalu membuatkan pesanan yang ada di kertas yang bawa Naruto. belum 5 menit, makanan itu sudah jadi.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa ini dan berikan pada pengunjung itu." ucap Kiba.

"Tidak. Karin!" panggil Naruto.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Karin. Perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan kaca mata bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tolong kau bawakan ini pada meja nomor 9." Ucap Naruto sambil memberika nampan yang di atasnya ada sebuah cake dan mocca.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku? Kau kan yang melayani pelanggan itu?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah kau bawa saja. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak jika melihatnya." Ucap Naruto. dengan berat hati Karin membawa nampan itu. tidak sampai 3 menit, Karin datang dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

"Kau benar, Naru. Pelanggan itu sangat tampan. Tidak menyesal aku menyerahkan pesanannya." Ucap Karin senang. "Tapi tadi dia bertanya 'Dimana pelayan yang tadi?'. Dia menanyakanmu Naru." Ucap Karin.

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal tadi dia mengataiku bodoh dan menggunakan bahasa elien yang sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto heran.

"Entahlah." Ucap Karin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

.

"Dimana si Dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya pelayan laki-laki berambut hitam, dan 3 pelayan wanita yang salah satunya adalah Karin. Sambil menyesap mocca tanpa gulanya, Sasuke melihat keluar lawat jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Melihat hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal terbayang di wajahnya, dan suara yang memanggilnya Teme di dengarnya. Sedikit senyum yang 'sangat' tipis tersungging di bibirnya mengingat semua itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, menyadari dirinya yang sedang tersenyum karena mengingat Naruto membuatnya kikuk dan berpikir. 'Kenapa aku mengingat si Dobe itu?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengen pelan, Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu lagi. Dilihatnya Naruto—yang namanya belum diketahui Sasuke—sedang berbicara dengan tertawa dengan pelayang wanit berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender. Terlihat Naruto tertawa dengan senang dan perempuan itu tersenyum dengan pipinya yang bersemu. Entah kenapa sedikit rasa panas menyeluruh ke hatinya.

Sasuke melihat Karin yang sedang berada di dekat meja miliknya. Segera Sasuke memanggil Karin.

"Ya?" Tanya Karin bersemu.

"Kau tau siapa pelayan berambut pirang itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menujuk Naruto. karin menengok ke arah jari Sasuke.

"Oh... itu Naruto. Dia pelayan sekaligus pemilik coffee shop ini. Kalau boleh saya tau kenapa anda menanyakannya?" tanya Karin.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan uangnya di meja dan meninggalkan Karin yang melihat ke arahnya—bingung.

Beruntung, di luar hujan sudah reda jadi Sasuke bisa langsung pergi dari pertanyaan Karin tadi. Sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan Naruto—tepat pada pandangan pertemuan pertamanya. Dan lingkaran perjalanan romantika mereka dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Mulai dari hari itu, Sasuke selalu menyimpang ke coffee shop itu. Alasannya sih hanya untuk menikmati coffee dan cake yang dipujinya enak. Tapi tujuan sebenarnya hanya untuk mengetahui semua yang dilakukan dan informasi tentang Naruto. Mungkin dia bisa saja menyuruh suruhannya untuk memata-matai Naruto, tapi tentu saja lebih baik dia sendiri yang melakukannya. Hitung-hitung bisa melihat Naruto juga.

Karin yang tadinya senang karena Sasuke selalu datang akhirnya tau tujuan Sasuke. Tadinya dia sempat berfikir dengan narsisnya bahwa Sasuke tertarik padanya karena selalu mengajaknya bicara. Tapi semua pikiran itu hilang, karena Karin menyadari bahwa 'setiap yang ditanyakan Sasuke dan bahan pembicaraannya itu adalah semua hal tentang Naruto'. Sasuke selalu menanyakan informasi yang diketahui Karin tentang Naruto. Tapi untung, Karin yang ternyata seorang fujoshi juga mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan sekarang adalah rencanannya dan Sasuke.

'Mendekatkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uzumaki Naruto.'

.

Sasuke sedang meminum mocca tanpa gulanya dengan hikmat saat sepasang mata onix miliknya melihat Naruto dengan Hinata—lagi. Setiap Sasuke sedang mengawasi Naruto, pasti Hinata selalu ada sambil berbincang dengan wajah merona, membuat Sasuke jengah melihatnya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menarik perempuan itu hilang dari hadapan Naruto, dan menggantikannya untuk berbincang dengan Naruto. Kesal! Itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke sekarang.

"Si dobe itu." Gumam Sasuke kesal. Mata onix miliknya tetap menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat pipi tan itu merona. Ok, baca kembali. Pipi tan Naruto meronta. What the... !? sebuah pembulu vena menyilang di dahinya.

.

Sementara di tempat Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau merasa ada yang mengawasi kita dari tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"I-iya, a-aku mera-sa ka-kalau U-uchiha-san me-melihat ki-kita dari ta-di." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan rona di pipinya yang entah kenapa itu.

"Si Teme itu?" tanya Naruto gelagapan dengan pipi yang merona.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Naruto sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke. Dan itu juga sudah di akuinya pada perempuan di hadapannya ini. Naruto memang cukup akrab dengan Hinata karena dia anak yang baik. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang pasti akan menggodanya jika Naruto curhat pada yang lainnya. Jadi, lebih baik dengan perempuan gagap yang baik dan pendiam, daripada harus menjadi bahan godaan temannya yang lain. Perlu kalian tahu, bahwa Hinata adalah seorang fujoshi sama dengan Karin.

Naruto beberapa hari ini kesal melihat Sasuke yang selalu berbincang dengan Karin. Kesal sih, tapi bagaimana lagi. Jika dia dekat dengan Sasuke pasti Sasuke akan mengejeknya dengan kata-kata, bodoh, Dobe, cerewet, dan lainnya –membuatnya menjadi kesal dan berteriak. Membuatnya dan Sasuke akhirnya malah menjadi bertengkar. Semua itu Naruto ceritakan pada Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata membuat kesepakatan dalam dirinya untuk membuat 'Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke bersatu.'

.

Hinata dan Karin saling berbicara di belakang dapur. Mereka saling mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah seorang fujoshi satu sama lain. Tentu saja karena mereka juga selalu bertukar foto koleksi yaoi mereka.

Karin bilang pada Hinata tentang perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya pada Naruto, dan tentang tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke selalu datang ke coffee shop ini. Hinata juga memberi tahu apa yang diketahuinya tentang perasaan Naruto dan seluruh curhatan Naruto tentang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu mereka memang pasangan yang cocok. Mereka saling mencintai tanpa tau perasaan pasangan mereka masing-masing." Ucap Karin dengan menggebu-gebu.

"I-iya. Ki-kita harus me-membuat me-mere-ka bersama." Ucap Hinata sama menggebu-gebunya tapi tentu saja dengan gagapnya yang tak hilang-hilang juga.

"Aku punya rencana." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Karin membisikkan sebuah rencana yang telah dipikirkan otak yaoinya itu. tentu saja Hinata senang dengan senyum di wajahnya. 'Akhirnya mereka bisa membuat pasangan SasuNaru itu bersama.' Pikir mereka bersama.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

A/N: Horeee akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen bunny-chan, aku baru bisa nyelesaiin chap1, lemonnya sesuai janji akan ada di chap2(ending). Gomen juga yang ternyata aku lama banget lanjutin fic ini...

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Bunny-chan di bbm karena udah request fic so sweet begini. Padahal aku biasanya bikin fic hurt dan sekeluarganya(?) hehe.. so, udah dulu cuap-cuap gak penting dari Loshi..^^

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya^^

Buat senpai-senpai diluar sana, mohon bantuan kongkritnya tentang penulisannya ya hehe^^

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Love In The Coffee Shop-**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M—for Soft Lemon

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight ShikaKiba

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, EYD tidak mendukung, Perkataan sehari-hari, Soft Lemon, dll

Summary : Sasuke yang sedang galau karena baru putus dari pacarnya-Sakura- bertemu dengan seorang pemuda pemilik coffee shop. Dari pertemuan itu hati Sasuke dan pemuda itu ternyata saling berpautan, sebuah benang merah telah terpasang pada jari keling keduanya. Akankah benang merah itu membantu mereka untuk bersama?

.

**(Ending)**

.

Naruto merasa harinya saat ini begitu membingungkan, senang dan takut pada saat yang bersamaan. Mungkin bukan takut, tapi lebih cocok kepada gugup dan malu. Jika di perhatikan dengan baik, wajahnya seperti Hinata—karena wajahnya memerah dan menunduk malu. Menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Naruto akhirnya berhasil melihat ke depan, melihat mata onix seorang pemuda di hadapannya—mata onix tajam yang begitu menggemuruhkan perasaan di hatinya.

Shit! Kenapa mata itu begitu menghinoptisnya sampai menjadi seperti ini, runtuknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah lengkap." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum dengan lebar, membetulkan kaca matanya yang sedikit turun Karin menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang 'akan' menjadi pasangan sebentar lagi. Menyeringai dalam hati siap dengan rencananya.

"Sai dan Ino belum datang." Ucap Naruto menyela. Bagaimana pun Sai dan Ino temannya, bagaimana mungkin mereka dilupakan begitu saja bukan. Ingat, Naruto adalah orang yang begitu peduli pada teman-temannya.

"Mereka tidak akan datang, mereka ada date malam ini. Jadi mereka hanya akan berduaan malam ini." ucap Karin sambil terkikik geli, semua orang yang berada di sana sweatdrop mendengarnya, tidak termasuk tuan datar dan tuan pemalas. Ternyata sia-sia pembelaan yang dilakukan tadi, ternyata kedua temannya itu sedang bersenang-senang.

"Tapi, kenapa tuan itu juga ada disini?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Cukup aneh memang, orang yang bahkan tidak dekat dengan mereka harus ikut dengan acara yang mereka lakukan.

"Dia kesini karena undanganku, kau merasa keberatan?" tanya Karin sambil menatap Kiba tajam. Kiba meneguk ludah sambil menurunkan jarinya dengan perlahan, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Shikamaru yang sedang menguap.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya dengan terbata. 'Wanita yang menyeramkan.' Pikirnya sambil meruntuki Karin yang mempunyai hawa membunuh seperti itu.

Kiba sedari dulu tau jika Karin adalah wanita yang tidak boleh di remehkan. Walaupun dia wanita, tapi jiwa Fujoshinya membuatnya lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan preman pasar sekali pun. Fujoshi? Kiba tau? Tentu saja, Kiba tau saat dengan gamblangnya Karin menanyakan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru dulu dengan aura yang aneh. Memang tidak pernah dijawabnya saat itu. Membuatnya menjadi takut pada wanita yang satu ini.

Ternyata benar, perkataaan jika wanita sudah bertindak dunia hancur. Tidak ada hubungannya? Tentu saja ada. Seorang fujoshi seperti Karin bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Jiwa fujoshinya dan hasrat membara seorang wanita itu begitu bersatu-padu. Bahkan melebih seorang fudashi, mereka masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih sebelum melakukan hal yang fujoshi lakukan. Ingat perkataan jika wanita lebih mendahulukan perasaan daripada otak? Fujoshi lebih mementingkan hasrat hatinya yang meminta diberi asupan kesanangan dari yaoi di depannya. Jadi seorang fujoshi dapat membuat dunia hancur hanya demi memenuhi hasrat akan yaoinya. Haha, hebat bukan?

Aduh, author mulai lebay sepertinya.

"Mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap kembali.

"Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto, 'Sial kenapa aku masih gugup seperti ini.' pikirnya sambil meruntuki kebodohannya. Meririk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai melihatnya. Tidak terlalu ketara memang, tapi dapat di lihat jelas oleh Naruto. Oh, ternyata SasuNaru memang mempunyai hubungan batin yang kuat, sampai hal seperti itu saja hanya mereka yang merasakan. 'Ke-kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu!?' Jerit Naruto dalam hatinya.

Suka sebenarnya di pandang Sasuke, tapi jika dipandangnya seperti orang yang akan dimangsa—siapa juga yang mau. Lebih baik dia tidak usah dipandang kalau begitu.

"Kita akan bermain disini," ucap Karin.

Naruto dan Kiba menganga mendengarnya, bermain—di tempat seperti ini!? Hell no!

Tunggu, memang mereka sekarang ada dimana?

Biar author sedikit jelaskan, mereka sekarang berada di tempat yang sepi—sangat sepi, bangunan yang megah tapi sangat terawat, terdapat banyak kamar tidur yang bersih dari debu, perabotan rumah yang mewah tapi terlihat antik, dan satu lagi... sama sekali tidak ada penghuninya! Sebut saja seperti sebuah villa kosong. Eh, ini memang villa kosong. Lebih tepatnya mansion milik keluarga Karin yang lama tidak di datangin.

Permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa permainan yang berhubungan dengan suasana yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian? Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Naruto malah lebih berpikir jika Karin melaksanakannya disini karena permainannya petak umpet. Membuatnya harus bersembunyi di dalam rumah besar tanpa penghuni—kecuali mereka tentunya.

Naruto dan Kiba seketika merinding melihat sekeliling, bangunan ini terlihat sangat terurus, tidak ada tanaman merambat ataupun binatang pengerat satupun.

"Sebenarnya kita ini ingin melakukan apa, Karin?" tanya Naruto sambil menelan ludah takut jika pemikirannya tadi harus terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan bermain."

"Iya, aku tau bermain tapi permainan apa? Dan kenapa bermain di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah di tempat yang lebih 'berpenghuni' akan terasa lebih hangat?" tanya Naruto kembali. "Sedangkan tempat ini sangat err... mengerikan." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang lehernya—mungkin karena ada 'sesuatu' di belakangnya.

"No, tempat ini memang tidak berpenghuni, karena keluargaku hanya akan menggunakannya saat mengadakan pesta saja. Dan lagi, menurutku di tempat ini akan kita akan lebih 'leluasa'." Jelasnya sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa melihatnya Naruto semakin merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau bergetar, Dobe."

"Kyaaaaa...!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi lehernya, maju beberapa langkah lalu melihat ke belakang. "Sialah kau, Teme! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Meniup tekukku membuatku semakin merinding tau!" bentaknya sambil mengusap-usap tekuknya yang baru saja di tiup oleh Sasuke. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ada di sana!?" tunjuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn, bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak tau aku melangkah ke belakangmu." Ucap sasuke sambil mendengus. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya. Senang juga melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat memerah—entah itu karena marah atau malu karena tadi dia menuip tekuk yang begitu menggoda itu. Dia jadi lebih ingin melihat bagaimana rona merah itu saat dirinya memasukkan barang kebanggagaannya dan—STOP! Ok, hilangkan pikiran kotor itu dari otakmu Sasuke, ingat disini masih ada teman-temannya.

"Kau... Menyebalkan, dasar Teme!" Teriak Naruto pada orang yang 'disukainya' itu.

Oh, Sasuke berharap itu bukan teriakan makian tapi teriakan saat pemuda itu berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan peluh dan saliva, ups.. jangan lupa juga cairannya. Sepertinya otak Sasuke terlalu berlebihan dengan angan-angannya saat ini. Ah salah, memang tidak berlebihan tapi memang otak Sasuke dipenuhi oleh pikiran kotor—harus dibersihkan!

"Su-sudah-sudah, bu-kankah lebih ba-baik kita se-gera be-bermain." Ucap Hinata malu-malu karena melerai pemuda berambut pirang manis itu.

"Hinata benar, lebih baik kita segera bermain." Ucap Karin semangat.

"Memangnya kita akan bermain apa?" tanya Kiba yang sudah kembali seperti semula—tidak berdiri di belakang Shikamaru lagi, jangan tanyakan kemana Shikamaru pergi, karena sekarang terdengar suara mendengkur dari arah sofa sebelah—membuat teman-temannya yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan kebiasaan orang itu.

"Truth or dare." Ucap Karin menyeringai.

"Tidak!"

Semua orang terkaget dengan jawaban tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Naruto. Bahkan tanpa selang beberapa detik sekalipun Naruto sudah menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Heh, ke-kenapa memangnya, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget dengan jawaban Naruto.

"A-aku tidak mau menjawab jujur atau adu tantangan." Ucap Naruto malu-malu dengan wajah menunduk—menutupi rona di wajah tannya yang hanya bisa membuatnya semakin manis.

'Kawai~' batin mereka semua yang melihatnya.

"Oh~ ayolah, Naru-chan, bukankah permainan ini akan menyenangkan bila di lakukan tempat seperti ini." Rayu Karin malah terlihat menakutkan di mata Naruto. Rayuannya seperti seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi malaikat demi menjebloskan malaikat lain ke neraka paling dalam. Sekarang malah Naruto melihat bayangan Karin dengan tanduk merah dan sebuah tongkat dengan bara api. Hii, menyeramkan.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Heh, sudah bodoh penakut pula." Dengus Sasuke—mengejek sambil menyeringai merendahkan. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan cepat, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya mahluk tampan di depannya itu memang senang sekali mengejek dan menggodanya seperti tadi.

"A-apa katamu, Teme!?" pekik Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bodoh dan penakut." Jawab Sasuke cuek bebek. Gak nyadar kalau sikapnya membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti bebek—ingatlah gaya rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak—.. Hah, baiklah. Siapa takut!" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang muka yang aneh, antara takut dan berani—mungkin.

'Sial, aku bukannya takut akan rahasiaku terbongkar, tapi aku takut perasaanku padamu diketahui, Teme.' Pikir Naruto sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke, lalu menghela nafas berat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, bukankah itu jalan ninjanya. Hah, ninja? Naruto terbangun dari pikiran anehnya—dia bukanlah ninja yang mengejar-ngejar sahabatnya yang pergi untuk mendapatkan dari seorang laki-laki ular tanpa tau jika sahabatnya yang mengejarnya itu menyimpan sebuah pemikiran berbeda, tapi sudahlah daripada Naruto berpikir semakin aneh.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Sasuke sudah berencana untuk menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur, berharap ada salah satu orang yang berada di sini, yang akan menanyakan siapa orang yang dicintainya. Dan dengan senang hati Sasuke akan menjawab bahwa 'Naruto'-lah orangnya.

Dan dengan semangat masa muda—menurut salah satu teman hijau mereka—akhirnya permaianan pun dimulai.

.

.

"Truth or Dare?!" Teriak Karin sambil menunjuk Kiba. Kiba yang ditunjuk seperti itu tentu saja tersentak kaget dan memandang Karin horror, lalu memandang teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat intens—menunggu pilihannya. Kiba dengan memelas melihat Naruto—seperti meminta bantuan—tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto yang juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya tersenyum miris dengan nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Err... Kalau aku pilih truth kalian akan tanya apa?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Tentu saja rahasia, cepat jawab!" Ucap Karin. Naruto hanya diam, biasanya dia yang paling rame tapi sepertinya dia sendiri sedang takut kalau dirinya yang akan menjadi mangsa selanjutnya setelah Kiba.

"Tru-truth," jawab Kiba ragu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Karin sambil melirik semua yang berada di sana.

"A-aku sa-saja, Ka-Karin-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil malu-malu. Karin memang sudah merencanakan semua ini, dan untungnya semua itu berjalan dengan lancar. Memberi tanda pada Hinata untuk menjalankan misinya, "Si-siapa orang yang dicintai, Ki-Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata sukses membuat Kiba membulatkan matanya.

'Benarkan, pasti ini yang akan di tanya mereka.' batin Kiba meringis.

"I-itu.. a-ano..."

"Si-siapa?"

Semua orang tegang menunggu siapa yang akan keluar dari mulut Kiba—uke termanis yang mereka kenal setelah Naruto, tentunya. Karin dan Hinata menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang sangat tegang, Naruto menatap Kiba miris dengan nasib sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi padanya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"I-itu... Shi-shika." Gumam Kiba malu.

"A-apa!?"

"Yeey, sudah kuduga ini sebelumnya!" Pekik Karin dengan girang. Dengan bersamaan Karin melihat Hinata dan saling mengadukan kedua telapak tangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat senang saat mendengar pengakuan dari Kiba sendiri.

"Hn."

"Mendokusei."

Ternyata memang itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut uke manis itu. Satu lagi pasangan yaoi yang di dapat oleh Hinata dan Karin. Walaupun Kiba dulu tidak menjawab, sekarang hutang itu terbalaskan. Naruto terpekik saat mengetahui kalau temannya itu adalah orang sepertinya—penyuka sesama jenis.

"Ka-kau tidak salah, Kiba?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan jawabannya Kiba hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto mendesah berat sambil merileksan tubuhnya untuk terduduk dengan nyaman. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya mendengus geli dengen reaksi Naruto.

"Kau juga sebentar lagi akan seperti itu, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke sambil menghembuskan sekali lagi nafas hangatnya. Naruto berberigidik geli. Batin Naruto terus berteriak sambil bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa si Teme ini bilang seperti itu? A-apa maksudnya? Ja-jangan-jangan...!'

"Naruto! Truth or dare!?"

"HEH!?"

Naruto melihat semua orang yang menatapnya berbeda-beda. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah botol minuman berwarna hijau yang ujungnya mengarah padanya. Sekarang Naruto meruntuki dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya diam, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sekarang Naruto balas melihat Kiba yang miris menatapnya.

Dengan tergugup Naruto menjawab, "Da-dare." Jawabnya ragu-ragu. Jika dia memilih truth, perasaanya pada Sasuke akan diketahui dengan mudah. Padahal dia belum siap batin untuk mengatakannya. Jujur pada Sasuke sendiri saja belum kuat, apalagi di depan teman-temannya seperti sekarang. Jadi dengan sedikit ragu Naruto lebih memilih jika teman-temannya nanti akan menyuruh sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

"Nah, siapa yang mau menyuruh, Naru-chan." Ucap Karin dengan girang.

Naruto menutup matanya sangat erat. Dalam hatinya, Naruto terus berdoa supaya bukan Hinata atau Karin, setidaknya...

"Shikamaru!"

...Shika?

Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar saat Shikamaru melihatnya dengan malas sambil sesekali menguap sangat lebar—tanpa takut akan ada nyamuk yang masuk.

"Shika," Lirih Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas lega setidaknya Shikamaru tidak akan membuatnya terlalu ngeri. Daripada Karin, Shikamaru pasti tidak akan memberikan tatangan yang—

"Nyatakan cintamu pada orang yang sedang kau sukai, sekarang!"

...—aneh

WHT!

Naruto membelalakan matanya, dengan mulut ternganga sangat tidak elit melihat Shikamaru. Karin dan Hinata terkikik geli dengan rencana yang sudah mereka lakukan. Sebelum ke sini, Karin sudah memberi tahu rencana yang akan dia jalankan untuk Naruto. Dan tanpa di paksa Shikamaru menyetujui semuanya, dengan alasan sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang dirasakan Naruto. So, jadilah seperti sekarang.

Dengan wajah memerah padam Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

"Ta-tapi... o-orang itu, ti-tidak—"

"O-orang itu di-disini kan Na-ruto-kun." Selak Hinata, Naruto terperangah.

Ini semua memang sudah di rencanakan, pikir Naruto.

Miris dengan otaknya yang super lola jadi baru tau sekarang. Naruto pun menatap tajam Shikamaru, meruntuki Shikamaru yang mau-maunya ikut kerja sama dengan Karin. Bahkan Hinata yang sudah dipercayanya juga ikut. Sekarang Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Teman-temannya seperti sudah tau jika dia suka pada Sasuke—kecuali Kiba tentunya. Menjadi rahasia umum yang Naruto tidak ketahui. Membuatnya membulatkan tekad.

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat, lalu melangkah ke arah Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam tapi malu-malu. Terlihat aneh di mata Sasuke, tapi cukup manis—membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan mahluk manis itu sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

"Sa-sasuke! a-aku..."

Diam

Semuanya menunggu apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Karin dan Hinata saling berpegangan tangan dengan hati harap-harap cemas. Ternyata begini rasanya menunggu pasangan yang sedang menyatakan cinta. Seperti dirinya sendiri yang mengalaminya.

"A-aku... SUKI DA, TEME!"

Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Dengan wajah memerah, dan nafas yang terengah Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tunggu, berkaca-kaca?! Dengan perlahan kristal bening itu meluncur dengan sangat mulus ke permukaan pipi gembil nan halus itu. membuat pipi yang merona itu di aliri sungai dadakan yang sangat jernih dan indah. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto menangis, tapi Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum—samar.

Yang lainnya menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke itu berdiri, membelai pipi Naruto—menghapus jejak air mata yang tidak mau hilang itu, dan mencium kedua mata tan yang tertutup kristal bening dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Dimana kamar yang bisa kupakai?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin yang sedang melongo dengan pipi yang merona. "Sepertinya si Dobe ini perlu istirahat untuk batinnya." Jelas Sasuke.

Karin tersentak saat sadar bahwa pandangan dan pertanyaan Sasuke itu diajukan padanya. "Di lantai dua, lorong kanan, pintu kamar ke tiga dari sini." ucap Karin.

Sasuke segera menuntun Naruto dengan merangkulnya. "Kita bicarakan di kamar, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke membuat Naruto mengikutinya.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang-orang yang masih tertinggal akhirnya sadar.

"Hinata, cepat kau siapkan kamera dan handycame!" perintah Karin pada Hinata.

"Ha'i!" Nah loh, sebegitu semangatnya Hinata sampai gagapnya hilang.

Dengan cepat Karin dan juga Hinata berlari kecil tanpa menimbulkan suara mengikuti arah tadi Sasuke membawa Naruto. Sedangkan yang tertinggal—Shikamaru dan Kiba—hanya diam melihat teman-teman mereka yang aneh.

Kiba melirik ke arah Shikamaru, "Ne Shika, terus kita ngapain disini?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru menguap, "Terserah, kau ingin tidur atau ikut bermain seperti yang dilakukan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru. Kiba mengangkat bahunya, menyatakan jika dia tidak tau jawabannya. Jadi dengan senang hati Shikamaru menjawab, "Ikutlah ke kamar denganku, kita tidur bersama." Kata-kata ambigu pun terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Tanpa tau arti sebenarnya dengan perkataan Shikamaru, Kiba pun ikut berjalan.

Malang, malam ini akan dua uke yang jebol hanya karena pernyataan cinta.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di sebuah ranjang king size dengan seprai dan kelambu berwarna merah. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ini semua seperti memang sudah tersedia untuknya dan Naruto. Tapi bukan saatnya dia berpikir ngelantur sekarang. Lebih baik dia menenangkan pikiran Naruto, dan membuatnya mendapatkan kepercayaan lebih. Mengerti maksud lebih kan? Supaya dia bisa memiliki sepenuhnya—maksudnya.

Jadi dengan lembut Sasuke membelai relai pirang Naruto, duduk di samping Naruto dan perlahan memeluk tubuh ramping yang terasa sangat pas untuk dipeluknya. Wangi, hangat, dan empuk. Tubuh Naruto seperti memang sudah di set untuk enak dipeluknya. Wangi yang begitu menenangkan, kehangatan yang sungguh selalu ingin dirasakan Sasuke dari dulu, dan empuk—tubuh Naruto yang tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk membuatnya empuk.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman di pelukkannya. 'Kenapa? Apa pelukkannya terlalu erat?' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan Naruto sedang melihat dirinya pun melihat ke bawah, dan benar... Naruto sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata yang masih agak sembab dan hidung yang memerah seperti tomat cerry—membuatnya ingin mengigitnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah halisnya tidak enak dipandang seperti itu oleh Naruto, jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut. Walaupun di nadanya masih agak kaku dan tajam, tapi setidaknya terselip kehalusan. Kehalusan yang hanya akan diberikannya pada Naruto. Bahkan untuk 'mantan'nya—Sakura—saja Sasuke tidak pernah lembut dalam bicara. Sekarang dalam dirinya Naruto itu orang yang sangat spesial jadi harus di berikan perhatian spesial juga.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke semakin bingung, 'Apa yang dia lakukan? Memangnya dia kenapa?' pikir Sasuke bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kenapa kau tidak jijik? Aku la-laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan pada laki-laki juga." Lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerti.

Jadi, Naruto pikir setelah menyatakan perasaannya, dia akan jijik pada Naruto. 'Oh, Naruto sayang. Aku tidak mungkin jijik pada mahluk semanis dirimu.' Pikir Sasuke gombal, walau tidak di dengar Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus, sambil mencium kening Naruto, membuat Naruto membatu saat merasakan bibir tipis dan dingin itu menyentuk kulitnya. Naruto memandang mata onix Sasuke seolah meminta jawaban dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Jadi, dengan senang hati Sasuke akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke lembut. Naruto membelalakan matanya hingga dengan sempurna mata biru indah itu terekspor. "Tidak mungkin aku jijik pada orang yang mencintaiku juga, Dobe." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto mulai menitikan air mata kembali. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau Sasuke terlihat begitu mempesona tadi saat bicara seperti itu. Naruto merasa dirinya seperti perempuan cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis terharu, tapi... dia tidak bisa menahan rasa gembira ini sampai akhirnya air mata itu jatuh, dan jatuh lagi.

Suasana kamar yang hening. Naruto tidak terisak hanya menangis dalam diam. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menenangkan Naruto, karena sesungguhnya dia memang tidak bisa mengelurkan kata-kata yang bisa menengkan diri seseorang. Karin dan Hinata yang sejak tadi mengintip dari ventilasi kamar pun sangat geregetan dengan adegan SasuNaru—yang sedang mereka intip itu. Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka berdua, kenapa Sasuke belum memulai 'adegan' yang mereka harapkan.

"Terima kasih, Teme." Lirih Naruto.

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Sasuke melihat ke bawah, ternyata Dobe-nya ini sudah tertidur. Kebiasaan seseorang apabila sudah menangis pasti selalu mengantuk. Jadi dengan perlahan Sasuke mengubah pelukkannya untuk membaringkan tubuh Naruto. Melihat wajah yang begitu rupawannya dengan tiga garis kumis kucing. Halus—kulit itu bahkan lebih halus dibandingkan kulit wanita—mantan-mantannya. Perhatian Sasuke beralih pada kelopak mata yang tertutup, Sasuke ingin lebih lama melihat mata cerah itu. Turun ke bawah, dan melihat bibir merah plum yang sedikit terbuka dengan udara yang sedikit keluar. Hangat, nafas hangat Naruto menyentuh permukaan wajah Sasuke saat perlahan Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara kedua belah bibir itu.

"AH..!"

Bruk

Sasuke menghentikan kecupan lembutnya. Merasakan suara benda besar yang jatuh. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau jika ada 2 orang wanita yang sedang mengintipnya dengan Naruto sedari tadi, tapi dia biarkan saja. Sampai akhirnya kedua wanita itu jatuh dengan sendirinya seperti sekarang. Malas meladeni kedua wanita aneh di depan kamarnya, Sasuke pun merangkak untuk tidur di samping Naruto. Melihat betapa manisnya orang yang dicintainya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sambil memeluk Naruto.

.

.

Di luar kamar, Karin dan Hinata sedang merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh dari kursi yang mereka jadikan tumpuan. Karin memegangi pinggulnya yang terasa sakit karena jatuh dengan bagian pantat terlebih dulu. Sedangkan Hinata memegangi tangan sebelah kanannya yang terimpa tubuhnya sendiri saat jatuh—untung tidak apa-apa.

"Aduh-duh-duh..." rintih Karin memegangi pinggulnya terus.

"Ka-karin-chan, ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil membantu Karin berdiri.

"Aduh, pinggulku sakit. Tolong antarkan aku ke kamar, Hinata." Ucap Karin merintih. Hinata mengangguk lalu membantu Karin untuk ke kamarnya. Rencana mereka pun gagal untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus.

Ckck, kasihan... bukannya mendapat gambar, malah mendapat sakit.

Poor Karin, Hinata.

.

.

Teng teng teng

Tepat pada pukul 12 malam, jam besar yang berada di tengah mansion itu berdentang kencang. Semua orang masih tetap bisa tertidur kecuali satu orang—Naruto. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena bunyi jam yang menurutnya menakutkan itu membangunkannya. Menurutnya bunyi jam itu seperti bunyi jam di film-film horror yang selalu di tontonnya dengan Kiba dan yang lain.

Jadi, Naruto pun menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam selimut sambil bergeser badannya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto sudah tau jika Sasuke tidur di sampingnya. Awalnya Naruto kaget saat terbangun melihat Sasuke sedang mendekapnya tapi lama kelamaan itu membuatnya nyaman. Hingga akhirnya bunyi jam itu terdengar.

Sasuke mengeluh saat merasakan seseorang yang terus merapat pada tubuhnya. Di bukanya mata onix hitam itu untuk melihat. Ternyata gundukan selimut yang sedang menyerempet pada dadanya lah yang merapat. Sasuke menaikkan halisnya. Sasuke tidak penakut seperti Naruto, jadi dipikirannya yang berada di selimut itu pasti Naruto. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa Naruto sampai merapat padanya dengan selimut yang menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya?

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke sambil membuka selimut itu.

Terlihat gumpalan pirang yang diyakini adalah rambut Naruto. Mata shappire itu menutup sangat erat.

"Hei, Dobe. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, "A-aku takut," jawab Naruto parau.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh itu. "Sekarang sudah tidak 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

Hening

Huu huu huu

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Naruto dengan cepat membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada Sasuke. "Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya suara burung hantu, Dobe."

Hening

Jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Nafas Naruto terasa hangat di lehernya, dan tangan Naruto yang berada di dada dan pinggangnya. Naruto bergerak sedikit membuat surainya menggelitik dagu Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana sedikit menyempit dan terus menyempit.

'Sial!' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Do-dobe," panggil Sasuke parau—terdengar sedang menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto menanggapi.

"..." Sasuke belum berani bilang.

Hening

"Ada apa sih, Tem—hmm.."

Daripada bilang lebih baik langsung serang!

Mulut Naruto terbungkam ciuman dari Sasuke. Niatnya untuk menengadah melihat Sasuke dan bertanya malah berakhir dengan mulut yang di lumat dengan intens oleh mulut Sasuke. Naruto mencoba melepaskan bibirnya yang ditawan, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya yang berada di dekapan Sasuke dan tenaganya yang baru bangun tidur kalah besar dari Sasuke. Membuatnya hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menggelitik belahan bibirnya dengan lidah hangat Sasuke.

"Hmm..."

Naruto masih kekeuh, tidak mau membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke berusaha memasukkan lidahnya. Kesal dengan tingkah Naruto, Sasuke pun lebih cepat lagi menggelitik dan mengigiti belahan bibir Naruto. Naruto mengeluh dalam ciuman basah itu. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang tidak didapatnya, Naruto membuka perlahan mulutnya. Sasuke yang menangkap Sasuke sedikit memberi celah pun langsung menyusupkan indra pengecap terbaiknya. Mengoyak pertahannya bibir itu. Menjelajah bersama saliva yang saling bercampur.

Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar sangat nyaring di ruangannya itu. Pergelutan lidah Sasuke dan Naruto pun terus berlanjut. Naruto yang tidak mau mulutnya terus di invasi mendorong lidah Sasuke untuk keluar, tapi ternyata itu di salah artikan dengan permainan lidah oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto. Saling mengecap rasa masing-masing. Bahkan pangkal lidah pun tidak luput dari perang lidah itu. Bibir yang terus di hisap dan lidah yang terus menari, di tambah dengan saliva yang mengalir keluar—meningkatkan birahi. Saat Sasuke akan lebih mendalami pergelutan itu, Naruto sedikit tersedak membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengakhiri pergelutan lidah basah itu.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Nafas Naruto terus tergengah. Mengelap saliva yang ada di dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Naruto menatap Sasuke sayu. Tubuhnya yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke berganti dengan dia yang di tindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-suke," lirih Naruto parau.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar suara sexy yang di keluarkan Naruto untuk memanggil namanya. Sasuke lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, hingga mulutnya berada di samping kanan telinga Naruto. Naruto sendiri sibuk mendorong dada Sasuke agar tidak terlalu menimpanya.

"Kita buat malam ini hangat dan tidak menakutkan, Naruto." bisik Sasuke sexy dengan sedikit memberikan gelitikan di hembusan nafasnya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak dan merinding dengan bisikan Sasuke. Naruto ingin menolak, tapi hati dan tubuhnya menginginkan Sasuke—sangat menginginkan—hingga membuat mulutnya bisu untuk sesaat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, nafasnya semakin berat, tubuhnya bergetar halus, wajahnya memerah, dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin memanas.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat Naruto. Satu tangannya di gunakannya untuk mengusap bulir peluh di dahi Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum menangkan Naruto.

"Jangan takut. Percayalah padaku." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto semakin bergetar dengan pandangan mata tidak bisa di alihkan dari mata onix itu. Jantungnya sudah terlalu cepat berdetak sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain debaran di jantungnya. Kulit kakinya tersentak saat merasakan kulit kaki Sasuke menyentunya. Kaki itu saling membelit, membuat kedua selangkangan ketat itu bersentuhan. Ibu jari Sasuke memainkan jari-jari kaki Naruto, sedangkan jari tangannya memainkan helaian pirang Naruto, dan nafas Sasuke sibuk menggelitik leher Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata erat, dia tidak bisa menolak semua rangsangan ini. Hal ini begitu menyenangkan untuk dihentikan. Jadi saat Sasuke memasukkan tangannya pada kaos yang digunakan Naruto, dan menyentuh permukaan kulit dalam Naruto—membuat Naruto tersentak—Naruto hanya diam dan menerima.

"Ngg..." Eluhan Naruto terdengar seperti desahan manis. Jari Sasuke sibuk meraba tonjolan sensitive di dada Naruto—tidak memilin ataupun memijat, hanya menggelus. Mulut Sasuke mulai menginfasi semua ruang dari pipi dan leher Naruto. Jejak saliva dan tanda lebam dan merah menghambur rapih di leher Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto memanas. Badannya tidak bisa berdiam diri saat dari tadi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun pada dadanya, hanya mempermainkan. Naruto tidak tahan, dia ingin di sentuh lebih dari ini. Tubuhnya meminta lebih dari sentuhan Sasuke. Naruto nekat menggengam tangan Sasuke yang sedang bermain di dadanya dan mengarahkannya untuk mencubit dan memilin tonjolan di dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ternyata permainannya itu memang hebat. Bisa membuat Naruto yang innocent menjadi nakal seperti ini. Pengalaman pertamanya dengan Naruto akan menjadi malam yang sangat panas.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke parau.

"Ngh..." Naruto mendesah kencang saat tubuhnya benar-benar tertimpa tubuh Sasuke. Dadanya masih di mainkan dan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai di jelajahi oleh tangan abster itu. Kancing celana Naruto berhasil di buka Sasuke dan perlahan di turunkannya relseting Naruto. Mengelus perlahan sebuah benda tegang dari luar boxer berwarna orange itu.

"Ah...!" Lolos sudah desahan Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

Sasuke terus menekan, mengelus dan sesekali di remasnya dari balik boxer. Naruto sedikit mengangkat pahanya, mendekatkan bendanya untuk lebih di jelajahi Sasuke. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat dirasanya remasan dan tekanan Sasuke kurang dari yang di inginkannya.

"Sa-sukeh... ah~..."

Naruto mendesah kencang saat Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer yang dipakainya. Menyentuh langsung sebuah benda tegang dengan sebuah cairan di ujungnya. Suara kecipak tercipta saat Sasuke menggengam erat benda itu. Naruto membuka dan menutup matanya saat merasakan sensasi yang bergitu sangat asing di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggeram sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Di hentikannya pergerakan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat padanya dan juga pada Naruto. saling mempertontonkan keindahan tubuh masing-masing. Saling mengagumu lekuk tubuh di depannya.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat matanya menyusuri tubuh Sasuke mulai dari dada bidang yang begitu terbentuk hingga kejantanan yang terlihat kokoh. Menegang, tubuh Naruto tersentak saat kejantanannya dan Sasuke sengaja di gesekan oleh Sasuke. Mendesah sambil meremat seprai yang dipasang rapih itu hingga menjadi tidak karuan lagi.

"Narutoh," geram Sasuke saat dirasa darahnya mengalir ke tubuh bagian selatannya. Merasakan bagaimana darah panasnya berkumpul dalam satu titik peraduaanya dengan Naruto.

"Sasukeh... a-aku ma-mau..."

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo gesekannya. Semakin membuat kejantanannya dan Naruto berdenyut. Rasa nyeri, perih, geli, nikmat dan rasa-rasa asing lain terus di rasakannya.

"AH!" kedua tubuh itu menegang saling merasakan friksi-friksi kenikmatan bersamaan. Tubuh Sasuke langsung menimpa tubuh Naruto. Saling terkulai lemas, sambil mentralkan nafas masing-masing.

Hal ini baru untuk keduanya, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke. Itu artinya keduanya saling melepas keperjakaan bersamaan saat beberapa detik yang lalu. Melepaskannya dengan rasa cinta.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto sambil mencium bibir plum itu dengan bringas. Ternyata hal tadi masih kurang untuknya. Dia masing ingin lebih dari rasa tubuh Naruto. Dia ingin merasakan tubuh bagian terdalam Naruto. Dia ingin melihat Naruto memerah karena pergerakannya lebih dari sekarang.

Naruto tersentak untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Satu jari Sasuke memasukinya dengan cepat. Membuatnya bergerak gelisah, kurang nyaman dengan pergerakan satu jari itu. Jari kedua pun masuk dengan cepat, bergerak secara zig-zag untuk melonggarkan jalan masuk itu. Jadi ketiga masuk, Naruto menjerit tertahan. Melakukan gerakan memutar sambil mencari sebuah titik terdalam.

Sasuke menarik cepat jari-jarinya. Mengambil bekas sperma Naruto dan miliknya yang terdapat pada perut Naruto. Melumaskannya pada kejantanannya.

"Sakit!" jeritan kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di perdengarkan Naruto. Air mata dari batu shappire cantik itu mengalir dengan indah. Rasa sakit ini serasa merobek bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah... ugh, percayalah padaku." Geram Sasuke sambil terus mencoba memasukkan benda miliknya sepenuhnya.

.

"AKH!" Naruto menjerit saat Sasuke terus memasukan dan mengelurkan bendanya dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya melengkung membentuk sebuah huruf C terbalik. Kedua kakinya yang terdapat pada pundak Sasuke dan tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat kearahnya.

Menggempur terus menerus lubang surga itu dengan cepat. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Yang dapat dirasakannya hanya sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. Peluhnya dan Sasuke menetes sedikit demi sedikit membasahi seprai di bawahnya.

Bunyi ranjang yang berdecit, dan suara sekipak basah pun terdengar sangat keras. Malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang panas dan 'ramai'.

Maju mundur, terus dan terus, cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Guh... Naruto, se-sebut namakuh.." desah Sasuke saat dirasakannya klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. "Sasukeh... ai-shiteruh.." desah Naruto kuat.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan melihat Naruto yang memandangnya sayu. Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya kuat, menabrak sweetspot milik Naruto. "Aishiteru, Naruto!"

"Ahh.. Sasuke!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun tumbang dengan cepat. Tepat pada sentakan kedua Sasuke klimaks dan Naruto klimaks mengikuti Sasuke.

Nafas mereka begitu berat. Sasuke masih mencoba melepaskan peraduaan mereka. berbaring di samping Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh itu erat. Membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta yang tidak pernah di ucapkannya hingga mereka berdua tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

**.**

**Owari.**

"Dimana Na-ruto-kun? Di-dia belum kelihatan da-dari kemarin?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke sekeliling sudut cafe.

Karin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Hinata. Walaupun fujoshi, ternyata pikiran Hinata masih dibawah rata-rata fujoshi. "Aku tau dimana dia," ucap Karin.

Hinata menengok ke arah Karin, "Dimana?" tanyanya.

"Di tempat istirahat. Aku dengar dia sedang sakit ambeyen, jadi dia tidak bisa berjalan." Alasan Karin. Sedikit miris juga ternyata tidak bisa bicara dengan gamblangnya pada wanita polos di sampingnya.

Hinata menaikkan halisnya, "Bu-bukannya jika a-ambeyen juga tidak bi-bisa duduk, Karin-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Karin menepuk jidatnya. Ternyata dia salah memberikan alasan pada Hinata. Sepolos-polosnya Hinata ternyata di peka juga terhadap alasan yang diberikan Karin.

"A-aku kira di-dia berlemon ri-ria dengan Sasuke-kun."

Kretek

Ternyata pikiran Karin salah. Hinata tidaklah sepolos yang dia kira. Sepertinya Karin lupa, jika Hinata adalah fujoshi, dan seorang fujoshi tidak akan polos jika sudah mengenai yaoi.

.

Di ruang istirahat

"Teme sialan," gumam Naruto sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa. Tapi karena masih terasa rasa sakitnya, jadi di putuskannya untuk berbaring. Memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga benar-benar tertidur di sofa. Baru saja Naruto akan merasakan kenyamanan atas posisinya sekarang, handphonenya pun bergetar.

Naruto meraba saku bajunya.

'_Teme-Mesum calling'_

Naruto dengan berat hati dan senang pun akhirnya mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari arah sebrang. "Jadi begitu caramu untuk menyambut telepon dariku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto mendengus, "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto ketus. Dia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi kekasihnya itu. jadi tidak ada kata sabar untuk sekarang kecuali Sasuke mengelurkan sebuah jurus pamungkasnya.

"Aku akan ke cafemu. Persiapkan dirimu." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Hei, Teme...—"

Tut tut tut

"..."

Hening...

"Teme sialan! Pantatku belum sembuh brengsek!" Teriak Naruto kencang.

Poor Naruto. salah sendiri punya pacar mesum seperti Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**A/N:** Hore, setelah sekian lama aku mendiamkan fic ini, akhirnya berhasil selesai juga, hehe... Gomen, kelamaan ya? Udah hampir beberapa bulan nih kayanya. Gomen, Bunny-chan aku lama banget update fic request'mu. Tapi seberapa lamanya tetep aku bakalan selesaiin kok kalau itu request, hehe. Jadi, maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan untuk kelanjutannya ini... Salam hangat Loshi untu kalian #hug readers^^

**Thanks spesial for: **

**Thanks udah review: **Dee chan –tik, Amach cie cerry blossom, hunhanshipper, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Sachi Alsace, Euishifujoshi, by uchiha sasunaru chan, bunny-chan, Hye Rin No Hyuuga, guest1, sheren, vermthy, miszshanty05, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Frilia269, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Hoshi Mine, autumn. Aoki, Princess Love Naru is Nay, ra- insoo, Achiez, KRie.

**Thanks udah follow: **Achiez, Dee chan – tik, Hye Rin No Hyuuga, Icha Clalu Bhgia, KyouyaxCloud, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Thezu, gloinemask, hunhanshipper, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, manize83, nurin. Vip4ever, onyxshapierblue, sayakushiinachan, silviaoiaiko, widi orihara.

**Thanks udah fav: **Achiez, Angora Blonde, Euishifujoshi, Hoshi Mine, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Kiseki No Hana, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, manize83, onyxshapierblue, princess hatsumi, sayakushiinachan.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
